The invention relates to a method for venting a tire inflation system. More particularly, the invention relates to a method of venting a central tire inflation system and the control unit utilized therein.
Certain types of vehicles such as, for example, commercial vehicles require that the tire pressure of their wheel assemblies be periodically adjusted for optimal performance. Tire pressure management systems such as, for example, central tire inflation systems can be utilized to manually and/or automatically adjust the pressure within one or more wheel assemblies. Typically, in order to determine when an adjustment is necessary and to avoid overinflation or underinflation, the tire pressure is measured. If, after measuring the tire pressure, it is determined that an adjustment is necessary the tire pressure management system enables the adjustment. After an adjustment has been made or it has been determined that an adjustment is not necessary, the system is typically vented to remove pressurized air therefrom by exposing the system to the atmosphere. However, exposure to the atmosphere may allow dirt and debris to enter the system which can cause system malfunctions during later operations.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to develop a method that allows the system to be vented and significantly reduces the likelihood that dirt and debris can enter the system during venting.